guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shell Shock
Tell me nobody saw this coming. Shock Axers have a new best friend, right? 14 Axe, 13 Str? Haha, Now that I look at it, it looks like total crap. There's gotta be some way to incorporate Shell Shock/Body Blow into a shock axer. The Paintballer (T/ ) :I doubt it, and that bar looks really really bad. Go ahead and telegraph the spike several seconds in advance, your enchantment removal/shutdown had better be good. No speed boost either. It's better to use Shell Shock on your ele as part of the spike. --Kale Ironfist 04:55, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why would a shocker axer like it? --Blue.rellik 05:10, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::I was saying because it's air and its an ele skill and its Cracked Armor. But as I said above, it was a completely crap idea, at least on my bar. =D ----> sux@bilds ----> The Paintballer (T/ ) 09:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm not a PvP expert but I thought the shock axers job was to target the squishes, AKA the people that would not be affected by cracked armour 95% of the time --Blue.rellik 00:56, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::And they use a shield with +10 armor vs X inscription, raising their armor by 18 at the very least, 80% of the time. --Kale Ironfist 01:28, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or use conviction, Armor of earth, empathy, inepitude ect ect. I find cracked armor to be useless unless used on warriors or the always plentiful "wham"mos. Paragons never seem to be very good, they've been hit 10/20 times in the head with a nerfbat. Flechette 01:39, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::And the funny thing Kale, is that they'll stop using those if Cracked Armour really is any good so they'll go back to being real squishes. This skill was clearly intended for warriors and paragons --Blue.rellik 02:00, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Why would it? They'll switch out while under its effects, but switch back when not. While it has more effect on tankier stuff, the squishies will have it harder since most of their +armor will be negated, Basically, if it ever becomes popular (and considering the skills that cause it), it's just reducing the heavy defense metagame and making it more 'active play'. As for Paragons, they've always been powerful, why do you think they get nerfed? --Kale Ironfist 02:17, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I don't get it. Are you saying that a squishe totally relies on a +18 armour to save themselves from a dervish/warrior/sin? I always thought a prot monk was the main lifesaver for another squishy, the shield at best was to mitigate the damage as best as possible. I still fail to see how this kills casters more, it affects a frontliner 100% of the time, it doesn't always affect a squishy. I mean a squishy is rarely in the frontlines so their 60 armour is less of a worry, that's not something a frontliner has the luxory to worry about. --Blue.rellik 02:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) Here's why: *+18 armor is quite a lot to lose *They already have low armor *They are more important to spike down first, generally *Prots can only do so much, and then Infuse takes over *Avatar of Melandru :Now, since Avatar of Melandru is immune to conditions, and doing just as good a job as a Warrior at being a battlefield threat, they will become the new frontline if Cracked Armor becomes too popular. Thus, your midline and backline are your Paragons, Rangers and casters, and your caster midline and backlines will be hit hardest, as you need them to exist to continue play, but their low armor means instant death (for all intents and purposes), when that Wearying Strike hits, followed by Eremite's Attack or Mystic Sweep (depends on the build). If Cracked Armor doesn't become popular enough, then all of this becomes irrelevant. Then again, there's been calls to nerf Wearing Strike because it's Eviscerate on crack. --Kale Ironfist 06:04, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ummm what? You do know that Cracked Armour reduces down to 60 right? The MAIN effect is that they don't get the buff from using a shield. Nothing you said makes shell shock 'a shock axes new best friend' since all it does is keep a squishy a squishy while it makes a frontliner more squishy --Blue.rellik 06:10, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Hey check it out... a caster with +18 armor takes ~25% less damage. 25% is pretty huge. Mercurius Ter Maxim 14:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::You're confusing me, because you're confusing me for someone else. THE PAINTBALLER posted that it was the Shock Axes new friend, and I said the build was terrible. Even if they lose their shield, you have to realise that's a huge loss, considering CRITICAL HITS effectively further reduce your armor rating by 20. On an Axe, Hammer or Scythe critical, it hurts. Even more at VoD, which comes 2 minutes earlier from a recent game update. Sure, it lacks the punch it used to, due to not reducing health any more, but it does reduce healing (which stacks with the Deep Wound that I implied with Wearying Strike above). --Kale Ironfist 06:17, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh you think that build was bad as well? So was I --Blue.rellik 06:35, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Because They had powerful elites. Those got nerfed. The rest of the non-elites are mediocre except some who everybody knows are good. Eles hit by cracked armor will not be affected at all as it means they will still have normal/above normal AL. It does not affect eles that do not rely on being invinicible. Besides, the ele's will focus on the frontliners with more AL. It will affect them as they have not alot of ways to increase their armor level, they have natural high armor and therefore have nothing to compensate them if they get cracked'd. Flechette 03:21, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Lol you shoved my comment all the way to the bottom. And I third that the build at the top is very...unwise. Flechette 06:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) FUck you all warriors stop stealing elementalists' skills because yours are too crappy, bastards, and go to school learning to read with your little brains :LMAO! This one is a gem. Don't delete it. Zuranthium 00:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia I knew I heard that name somewhere! It's a mental state of a soldier's mind, if he was in a battle for too long and almost suffered from nervous breakdown. Here more about it: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_stress_reaction . Shouldn't it be in trivia? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:55, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :really if you think about it its sorta stretching the reference a fair bit, i mean the military term shell shock is a fear of being bombed, isnt it? and the movie shell shock i admit i dont know but unless its about lighting cracking the protective shells of armor, its going a bit beyond reference as well. 124.187.24.16 07:03, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Shell shock is actually a condition caused by being shelled. Sometimes the soldier becomes traumatised by the near-death experience and can no longer function in a combat situation --BeeD 04:47, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::aka fear of being bombed 60.231.0.194 05:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::No its not fear of being shelled. It's as BeeD said, a condition caused during a near death experience due to shelling. Causes a traumatised reaction. If you don't know what traumatised means 60.231, please try this site http://dictionary.reference.com --Lann 15:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::okay so you've just had your near death experience due to being bombed, or shelled, or whatever adjective you wanna spit out, your experiencing shell shock and your traumatised (thanks for the reference, i woulda looked it up myself but i couldn't spell dikshunary). What are you afraid of right now? being bombed? or are you trying to say you can only experience shell shock after the shelling has stopped. Yad think the worst of it would be while your actually being bombed 60.231.0.194 01:53, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Fear of being bombed, lolz. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:57, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :It's not technicaly fear of being bombed, it's all around fear of everything. The shells cause a lasting traumatized effect on the human brain, different from other near-death experiences because you usualy become momentarily deaf, and there is a sensation of time slowing down, rendering you almost unable to recieve information and thus not allowing you to understand what is going on, what happened, or what is going to happen. Some people claim it makes them much more aware of reality, being in that state, others say it's the worse experience a human can have, not knowing anything but the fact that you know nothing. Zulu Inuoe 19:49, 14 September 2007 (CDT) must remember watch yourself is pretty popular metagame now anyways so -20 armor does work to full effect on casters with shields and a paragon spamming shouts--- -20 armor is crazy good- help a spike out considerably more then lightning orb id say- in certain situations This trivia reference is incorrect. Being shell shocked has nothing to do with post traumatic stress disorder. They are two different things. Shell shock is a short-term, debilitating condition during a battle in which a soldiers awareness to the surrounding battle is negatively affected, i.e. he becomes disconnected, confused, and unable to focus. This is a temporary and immediate reaction to a current combat surrounding and occurs during the battle. Post traumatic stress disorder is a long-term, reoccuring anxiety disorder resulting from severe psychological trauma. It does not occur on the battlefield, which is why it is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It effects brain morphalogy, and has been shown to be genetically influenced. These are two very different conditions, which can have the same trigger. Utter Havoc 10:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Buff I like it. I always used it on my B0Surge ele in PvP since it made killing warriors and rangers much easier. The armor penetration is gravy despite how minor it is --Blue.rellik 03:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) useful for PvP matches such as Fort Aspenwood Good for lowering AL of Master Architect. Helps alot with damage dealing. useless with lightning orb giving cracked armor this probably needs a lame tag72.27.136.187 20:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Undodgable, inobstructable, cheap, faster casting.. no frikken way this is LAMEtag worthy. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Comparison with lightning orb: *Casting Time:2-1 this wins by 1 *Energy Cost:15-5 this wins by 10 *Recharge Time:5-8 orb wins by 3 Also this isn't projectile so it can't be dodged or obstructed. Therefore no lame tag --Cobalt | Talk 20:58, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :uhh howbout you compare the damage? 02:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::uhh howbout orb got nerfed. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 21:47, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Only in PvP, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Looks like Body Shot Since I'm a wiki noob, I dunno how to post a pic of an icon, but compare this skill next to Body Shot. I know there's a page of similar skill icons (Energy Surge/Enervating Charge) but I can't find it now. Unless this is already there, I think it would be a good addition. -- 18:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : The figure is in a similar pose, but the arms are at different angles and it's wearing different armor. —Dr Ishmael 19:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC)